A major problem affecting the efficacy of chemotherapy regimens is the evolution of cells which, upon exposure to a chemotherapeutic drug, become resistant to a multitude of structurally unrelated drugs and therapeutic agents. The appearance of such multi-drug resistance often occurs in the presence of overexpression of a 170-KD membrane P-glycoprotein (gp-170 or MDR1). The gp-170 protein is present in the plasma membranes of some healthy tissues, in addition to cancer cell lines, and is homologous to bacterial transport proteins (Hait et al., Cancer Communications, Vol. 1(1), 35 (1989); West, TIBS, Vol. 15, 42 (1990)). The protein acts as an export pump, conferring drug resistance through active extrusion of toxic chemicals. Although the mechanism for the pump is unknown, it is speculated that the gp-170 protein functions by expelling substances that share certain chemical or physical characteristics, such as hydrophobicity, the presence of carbonyl groups, or the existence of a glutathione conjugate (see West).
Recently, another protein responsible for multidrug resistance, MRP (multidrug resistance associated protein), was identified in H69AR cells, an MDR cell line that lacks detectable P-glycoprotein S. P. C. Cole et al., Science, 258, pp. 1650-54 (1992)!. MRP has also been detected in other non-P-glycoprotein MDR cell lines, such as HL60/ADR and MCF-7 breast carcinoma cells (E. Schneider et al., Cancer Ret., 54, pp. 152-58 (1994); and N. Krishnamachary et al., Cancer Res., 53, pp. 3658-61 (1993)!.
The MRP gene encodes a 190 KD membrane-associated protein that is another member of the ATP binding cassette superfamily. MRP appears to function in the same manner as P-glycoprotein, acting as a pump for removing natural product drugs from the cell. A possible physiological function for MRP may be ATP-dependent transport of glutathione S-conjugates G. Jedlitschky et al., Cancer Res., 54, pp. 4833-36 (1994); I. Leier et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, pp. 27807-10 (1994); and Muller et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, pp. 13033-37 (1994)!.
The role of MRP in clinical drug resistance remains to be clearly defined, but it appears likely that MRP may be another protein responsible for a broad resistance to anti-cancer drugs.
Various chemical agents have been administered to repress multi-drug resistance and restore drug sensitivity. While some drugs have improved the responsiveness of multi-drug resistant ("MDR") cells to chemotherapeutic agents, they have often been accompanied by undesirable clinical side effects (see Hait et al.). For example, although cyclosporin A ("CsA"), a widely accepted immunosuppressant, can sensitize certain carcinoma cells to chemotherapeutic agents (Slater et al., Br. J. Cancer, Vol. 54, 235 (1986)), the concentrations needed to achieve that effect produce significant immunosuppression in patients whose immune systems are already compromised by chemotherapy (see Hait et al.). In addition, CsA usage is often accompanied by adverse side effects including nephrotoxicity, hepatotoxicity and central nervous system disorders. Similarly, calcium transport blockers and calmodulin inhibitors both sensitize MDR cells, but each produces undesirable physiological effects (see Hait et al.; Twentyman et al., Br. J. Cancer, Vol. 56, 55 (1987)).
Recently, agents have been developed which may be of potentially greater clinical value in the sensitization of MDR cells. These agents include analogs of CsA which do not exert an immunosuppressive effect, such as 11-methyl-leucine cyclosporin (11-met-leu CsA) (see Hait et al.; Twentyman et al.), or agents that may be effective at low doses, such as the immunosuppressant FK-506 (Epand and Epand, Anti-Cancer Drug Design 6, 189 (1991)). PCT publication WO 94/07858 refers to a novel class of MDR modifying agents with some structural similarities to the immunophilins FK-506 and rapamycin. Despite these developments, there is still a need for more effective agents which may be used to resensitize MDR cells to therapeutic or prophylactic agents or to prevent the development of multi-drug resistance.
Interestingly, compounds such as the immunophilin FK506 have been shown to not only be effective against multi-drug resistance, but also to be effective in stimulating neurite outgrowth. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/486,004, a co-applicant of the present invention discovered that other MDR reversing compounds could also stimulate neurite outgrowth in the presence or absence of exogenous or endogenous NGF. These compounds all had the ability to bind the cellular protein FKBP12. FKBP12 appears to be linked to neurite outgrowth because expression of FKBP12 alone has been found to stimulate neurite outgrowth in nerve cells.
W. E. Lyons et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, pp. 3191-95 (1994)! demonstrated FK506 acts synergistically nerve growth factor (NGF) in stimulating neurite outgrowth in a rat pheochromocytoma cell line. Interestingly, another immunophilin, rapamycin, did not inhibit the effects of FK-506 on neurite outgrowth, but rather was neurotrophic itself, displaying an additive effect with FK-506. In sensory ganglia, FK-506 demonstrated similar neurotrophic effects, but those effects were blocked by rapamycin. Both rapamycin and FK506 have the ability to bind to a cellular protein, FK506 binding protein or FKBP12.
These results led the authors to speculate that FK-506 was exerting its neurotrophic effect through its complexing with FKBP12 and calcineurin and inhibition of the latter's phosphatase activity. Alternatively, the authors proposed FK-506 was acting via a "stripping" mechanism, such as that involved in the removal of FKBP12 from membrane receptors, RyR and IP.sub.3 R.
In view of the wide variety of disorders that may be treated by stimulating neurite outgrowth and the relatively few FKBP12-binding compounds that are known to possess this property, there remains a great need for additional neurotrophic, FKBP12-binding compounds.